Beautifully Broken
by MoreThanACrush
Summary: She looked up with grateful pink eyes, as she pushed a stray strand of her pink hair behind her ear. “Thank you…” she choked out through her


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. **

* * *

Wanda's small hands wrapped around the steaming cup of green tea, and she held it close to her body. She looked up with grateful pink eyes, as she pushed a stray strand of her pink hair behind her ear. "Thank you…" she choked out through her tears.

Blonda sat down on the bed beside her twin, and smiled back a sweet smile. "Hey, that's what sisters are for, right?"

Wanda nodded, as fresh tears started to fall down her rosy cheeks. Blonda reached up, and wiped them away from her cheeks, shaking her head. "Wanda, if you keep crying, your eyes will get even redder and even puffier, and you'll have no chance of being prettier than me." She smiled.

Wanda let out a small laugh, as she took a sip of her tea. It burned her throat and tongue, but she was numb to the pain. She was numb to everything – except her sister.

Blonda hated seeing her sister like this. They may have had their differences, in fact they still do, but at the end of the day, they could count on each other. Even if the other didn't approve of the reason why. Like now. Blonda never liked that Cosmo character, and she still didn't think that he deserved her. Her twin sister looking back at her with tears and hurt in her eyes just proved her point.

Cosmo was worthless.

"Did you want to tell me about it, or was it the same thing as always?"

It was a simple question. Cosmo had been calling Wanda names, saying hurtful things, things that would hurt even the strongest of fairies. But then again, wasn't Wanda the strongest fairy out there? Just the other day, he had basically told Wanda that she wasn't pretty. And it's everyday that he tells her that she's a nag. And that may be true, and in Blonda's opinion it was, but she was just looking out for them. Timmy and Cosmo. Blonda. Wanda was the smart fairy, not one to take chances.

Wanda licked her lips, and stared into the hot liquid steaming up at her. "I don't know what to do anymore, Blonda. I mean, I can't just keep calling you and crying on your shoulder-"

"But you always can, you know that." Blonda interrupted.

Wanda shook her head, and looked up at her sister. "But that's not the point! The point is that I don't know anymore if Cosmo's joking. I don't know if he wants me beside him, I don't know…" Wanda swallowed back more tears. "…if he loves me anymore."

That last sentence struck into Cosmo's heart like a knife. As he watched Wanda drop the teacup on the floor, and fling herself into Blonda's embrace, it was like someone twisted the knife around in a circle in his heart.

How could someone not love her? She was smart, beautiful, brave, and strong. She was perfect. And she had chosen him, Cosmo, to be her husband. To stand beside her forever. To love her. And he had betrayed that. He had gone back on his vows.

Tears welled up in Cosmo's green eyes. He never meant for this to happen. Any of this. It was just a joke, all of it. He didn't mean for her to take it personal. He thought that it would just bounce off her strength and she would laugh. But he was wrong, as usual. Maybe he was wrong about everything, about her being strong in the first place. Maybe she was just as breakable as the china her mother passed down to her.

He watched as Wanda leaned back, and Blonda wiped away her tears. That should be him. That should be him in there, wiping away his wife's tears. But he had put those tears in her eyes; on her cheeks. What was wrong with him? He had now done the one thing he promised never to do – make his wife cry.

"Have you told him?" Blonda asked.

Cosmo's eyes were glued to Wanda's figure, trying to not think that Blonda meant had Wanda told him that she didn't love him anymore.

But Wanda just shook her head. "No. But… I will."

"Maybe you shouldn't. I think you should just leave him and-"

Wanda stood up. "Blonda! I can't just leave him like that! Cosmo deserves to know."

Blonda stood up, and shook her head. "I've never liked him, and you know that. Maybe you should think that about how you really feel about him for a while, before he comes back with Timmy from school." And with that, Blonda gave her sister a quick kiss on the cheek, and poofed out of the room.

Cosmo couldn't move. He didn't understand what they were talking about. He wanted to go in there, and comfort his wife. He wanted it more than anything in the world.

And suddenly, he was.

Wanda jumped back, as she felt warm arms wrap around her. She looked up into Cosmo's green eyes, and pushed him away gently. "How long have you been here?" she asked.

She knew that the only thing Cosmo could have gotten from her whole conversation with Blonda was that he had made Wanda cry, and Blonda still didn't like him. Still, the thought that Cosmo had been standing there the whole time, made her a little uneasy. Cosmo swallowed, and looked down at their feet.

"Um… long enough to know that I hurt you."

Wanda licked her lips again, before biting the lower one gently. "Cosmo… you didn't hurt me. You're words did."

Cosmo looked up at her, his eyes pleading for her forgiveness. "Please, don't hate me. I didn't mean any those things, they were just jokes, I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me. I don't know what I'll do without-"

Wanda placed her small finger on his lips. "Cosmo, I'm not going to leave you. But… I didn't take those things has jokes. They hurt, and they made me wonder if you…"

"Still love you?"

Wanda could feel her tears softly rolling down her cheeks, as she blinked and nodded. Cosmo grabbed her hand gently, and pulled her in close, as he kissed her hard. His hands held her up, as her knees gave way. They wrapped around her waist, pulling her body against his. They broke, completely breathless. Cosmo looked away shyly. One thing he had never been stupid, foolish, or completely oblivious about was what Wanda loved, like breathless kisses.

Wanda steadied her breathing, as Cosmo stepped closer to her. "I'll always love you. I don't think I could stop."

Wanda smiled as she wrapped her hands around his neck for a tight hug. She buried her face into his neck, taking his own scent. God she loved him. But then she remembered what she was going to tell him. Her eyes flew open, and she stepped back, a nervous smile on her face.

"Cosmo…"

He looked at her, with eyes that showed her he didn't want to loose her. "Cosmo… I'm pregnant. That's what I've been wanting to tell you all-"

He cut her off, by kissing her again. Wanda threw her arms around his neck, happy that he was happy. He pulled away, grinning widely. "We're having a baby!"

Fin.

* * *

**A/N: O.o my, I'm a sap, aren't I? Rewviews would be great, please.**


End file.
